Trials and Tribulations of a Scarlet Raven
by Phee-Nyx-1244
Summary: A death eaters Daughter divulges her past and becomes a member of the order, but can the golden trio trust her? And does she have what it takes in her to trust somebody again? HP/OC, rating for language and possibly later chaps. Possible Crossover


**A/N:** Hey guys, this is an old story I had partially written, I'm going to be uploading another one that's mostly written also. Hope you enjoy and that the formatting is Okay, I know I've had some issues with that in the past and am working to correct those.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, which for fan's is probably a good thing. I also don't own any songs that pop up in the story and if I do decide to alter the storyline and make it into a crossover, I don't own that either. I only own Scarlet/Ruby and her sense of humor and her personality… I don't even look like her.

**Chapter One: If Everyone Cared**

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky,_

_Confusing stars with satellites,_

_I never dreamed that you'd be mine,_

_But here we are, We're here tonight_

Scarlet sighed, she was leaving this hellhole for ever. She had packed everything she owned that she couldn't replace into her bottomless backpack. She looked around her room which was supposed to be her haven but was really her hell.

When she was twelve her stepfather, Richard, raped her in this room. He had bound her to the bed and silenced her so he could do it and to make sure she would never tell a soul he threatened to Rape, Torture and Kill her mother in front of her eyes. Scarlet had never told a soul, but since then she had never had any friends, never talked to anyone. Never talked. Scarlet had gone mute.

The only time she ever made a noise was when she was alone, where no one could see or hear her and she sang. She sang her heart out. Her love was singing, and it happened to be the only thing that kept her sane. When her mother and stepfather were gone during the days of summer she used to wonder outside into their large garden and sit by the small pond on the stone bench and sing.

Scarlet was a girl with a sweet nature and temperament and you could tell that through her singing. She had learnt years ago how to perform spells without saying the incantation. Her teachers never noticed. Nor did her peers.

In her school, Hogwarts, she was nothing, she was a nobody, nobody knew her and nobody saw her. Nobody talked to her, nobody even looked at her. The only teacher who ever noticed her was Professor Lupin. The sweet tempered werewolf was the only person to notice her.

_Singing Amen, I, I'm alive, I'm Alive_

_Singing, Amen, I, I'm alive_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride_

_We'd see the day when nobody died_

_And I'm singing,_

Scarlet pulled her backpack onto her back and climbed through the window out into the grounds. It was pitch black outside, and with the cover of darkness, Scarlet Raven ran.

Scarlet ran, and ran until she reached the outskirts of London city. From there she walked calmly and quickly to the street the Leaky Cauldron resided. Scarlet entered the dingy pub and walked inside towards the waiting barkeep.

"Scarlet Raven?" he asked her quietly. Scarlet nodded in response, she had sent a letter ahead earlier to Tom the innkeeper telling him that she would arrive tonight and that she didn't speak English. Just so he didn't expect her to speak. "Follow me then," he said gruffly leading her up the rickety wooden staircase towards the back of the pub.

Tom lead her up three flights of stairs and in front of a room with the number ten engraved on the plaque. "Here's the key ma'am, if you need anything just ask," he said, Scarlet nodded and smiled politely. She entered the room and breathed a sigh of relief. She had never felt more at home.

At Hogwarts after she was raped she had no friends and she was housed in the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins so she never felt at home there. At home she was reminded of what her stepfather had done to her. She smiled and put her backpack down and changed for bed after having a nice warm shower.

As she slid beneath the warm comforter and sheets Scarlet decided that from then on she would begin speaking again. It had been too long since she had last spoke to anyone, it was time she started again.

_Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_Amen I, Amen I, Amen I, I'm alive_

_And in the air, the fireflies,_

_Our only light in Paradise,_

_We'll show the world they were wrong,_

_And teach them all to sing along,_

Scarlet woke in the morning to the sound of someone thumping up the stairs beside her room. Scarlet moaned and tried to curl back beneath the covers but knew it was no use. She was awake and now she couldn't get back to sleep.

With a sigh she got up and had a warm shower. After she was changed into a pair of blue jeans and a tank top, her black converse and brushed her raven hair and pulled it into a ponytail. She smiled at the mirror and grabbed her purse to head down to the bar to grab breakfast before she went shopping for her school things.

When Scarlet had gotten to the bottom of the stairs Tom grinned toothlessly at her and she called out "Hello!" which startled her a little but she grinned even wider when she heard her own voice.

"Good Morning miss, would you like some breakfast?" he called. "Thank you Tom that sounds nice," she called back grinning. She was talking again, boy did it sound good to her that her voice stayed the same all these years.

_Singing amen I, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_Singing amen I, I'm alive,_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their pride,_

_We'd see the day that nobody died,_

After a hearty breakfast of eggs and sausages Scarlet went for a walk in Diagon Alley. As she walked past the Quidditch supply store she decided she really did need a new broomstick, and Seeker gear.

Even though her house team already had a seeker, it was still her favorite position, and she still played around on the weekends with the snitch in the pitch. Well, more like on Saturday mornings at three am.

No matter what she tried, she hardly ever slept, and she hardly ever ate, and she had hardly any friends. The only person she could ever get along with was Draco Malfoy; she met him one morning at two in the morning in the Slytherin Common Room. He couldn't sleep, neither could she, so they both sat there in silence, enjoying each others silent company.

_And as we lie beneath the stars,_

_We realize how small we are,_

_If they could love, like you and me,_

_Imagine what, the world could be,_

Scarlet paid for her things and wandered around Diagon Alley. She decided it was probably time to transfer all her gold to a separate account. "Excuse me, hi yes I'd like to open a new account and transfer my gold please," she said to the head goblin.

He gave her some forms to sign and asked her for her key which she produced. She swapped her gold to another account and she gathered some and went back into Diagon Alley. Scarlet also needed a new wand. Her old one was ordered specifically and because it was under her family's name she needed a new one because her old one wouldn't work once she changed her name back to her original birth name. Ruby Black.

She walked into the dusty wand store and towards the counter where a strange old man stood. "I was wondering when I'd be seeing you miss. Black," he said in a mystical voice. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Olivander, my wand arm is preferably my right but I can use my left also," she said. He took her measurements with an enchanted tape measure and set about finding her a wand.

After the pile of wands she couldn't use was almost about half the store and Mr. Olivander had almost wet himself with pleasure, he handed her a cypress wood, Phoenix feather wand. Ruby's skin prickled as she wrapped her slender fingers around the wands handle. She swept her arm and she produced scarlet and gold sparks from the tip.

"Woah" she muttered. Her old wand was good, but never this good. "Yes, this is the wand for you," he handed her the wand with strange giddiness and let her pay before she walked out of the shop. Inside the box for the wand was a scrap of parchment, that seemed to be ripped out of a book, with a little notation beside Phoenix Feather properties.

"Golden Phoenix Tail feather, compared to the Black Phoenix, which closely resembles the common magpie, or the most common form of Phoenix a golden phoenix tail feather has more adverse qualities when used as the core in a wand. Particularly when paired with Cypress, Redwood and Holly.

Golden Phoenix Tail feathers are hardly found anymore in wands as the last Golden Phoenix recorded was killed while protecting a young witch, Rowena Ravenclaw, whilst in the middle of a heated Duel. The Phoenix was hit with the killing curse, which caused it to erupt into blue, gold and white flames before disappearing, it's ashes scattered to the winds.

The last wand recorded of being made with this particular core was Godric Gryffindor's wand, and according to legend, it was snapped in a duel with Salazar Slytherin shortly before the Latter left Hogwarts," she looked at the box and saw that printed on the inside of the lid was, CYPRESS WOOD AND GOLDEN PHOENIX TAIL FEATHER.

"Great," she muttered sarcastically putting everything away and continuing down the cobblestone alley.

_If everyone cared and nobody cried,_

_If everyone loved and nobody lied,_

_If everyone shared and swallowed their Pride,_

_Then we'd see the day when nobody died,_

_We'd see the day,_

_We'd see the day,_

_When nobody died,_

_We'd see the day,_

_We'd see the day,_

_When nobody died,_

_We'd see the day when nobody died._


End file.
